This invention relates in general to the construction of ski release bindings and, in particular, to a new and useful ski boot heel release binding which includes a heel holder which is provided with a sole holder portion and a treadnose and a release lever, wherein, the heel holder is pivotable about a stud which extends transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski and is mounted for displacement against the force of at least one spring acting between the stud and the heel holder and, wherein, the heel holder has a pivot engaged in a guideway, the end portions of which are associated with the open and closed positions of the heel holder.